With an increase in online marketing, authoring marketing messages has become a challenge. A marketer prefers a message that has a high key performance indicator (KPI). Examples of KPI include open rate of a message, click-through rate of a message, and conversion rate of a message. In order to author messages with high KPI, the marketer would like to have pre-emptive insights to improve the KPI. Also, the marketer would prefer to have some post-priori diagnosis to determine how the message performed on the KPI and what contributed to or hampered performance of the message on the KPI.
The above-mentioned problem increases when the message is a short message, such as a subject line of an electronic mail. It becomes highly challenging to determine the pre-emptive insights and provide post-priori diagnosis for the short message. Various techniques exist that make an attempt to provide some insights to the marketer but they fall short of meeting needs of the marketer.
In one existing technique, tracking is performed to determine how different messages performed in past. The past performance of the messages is then used to indicate to the marketer which message among current messages authored by the marketer is better. However, the technique falls short in indicating why one message is better than other and leaves a marketer wondering regarding the same. Further, the technique does not consider KPI while indicating one message being better than other. It may be possible that the better message results in high value for one KPI, such as open rate of message, but may not result in high value for another KPI, such as conversion rate of a message. Hence, it is desired to provide insights that are tailored specifically for a particular KPI that the marketer considers to be of importance.